Damian Hayes
Damian Hayes (born 1989) is a Class of 2007 graduate of Degrassi Community School. He formerly attended Lakehurst High School, where he was the active student council president. He attended Banting University. He was portrayed by Mazin Elsadig. Character History Season 6 In Rock This Town, after a meeting between Lakehurst and Degrassi to try and stop the Degrassi/Lakehurst school rivalry, he was invited to Liberty Van Zandt's 17th Birthday Party, where Manny Santos tried to set him up with Degrassi Community School student council president, Liberty Van Zandt. The set-up didn't work for Liberty, but instead formed the relationship between Damian and Manny. J.T. Yorke ended up being murdered by his former friend, Drake Lempkey. He continued to date Manny, but the relationship temporarily ended at the Meet the Peace Spirit Squad Rally Protest started by Emma Nelson and Mia Jones. After the Degrassi-Lakehurst Integration, Manny and Damian tried to date again, but then officially called it quits. Season 7 When the Lakehurst students relocated to Degrassi, Manny and Damian tried their relationship one more time. However, they ended it again, because they had different views about the two schools and this caused people to think that Manny was racist because of their conversation. When the Purple Dragon came to Degrassi, Damian tried to get everyone to endorse them, but specifically tried to get Emma to do it. Emma got the endorsements and Damian asked for a gift for helping her with the idea, so she kissed him and this made Emma realized she is ready to move on from Sean. Emma wanted to get closer to Damian and noticed that he liked dogs and books written by Dave Eggers. Emma went out and bought a dog and named it Eggers. Damian told her that he enjoys that she is trying different things for him, but she shouldn't change herself for him. Emma kept Eggers, but went back to her old ways. Emma and Damian continued to date but it was still off because of the whole Simpson story. When Liberty and Damian are nominated for valedictorian, Damian became attracted to Liberty, even though he is with Emma. When Liberty questioned this, Damian denies it and it caused Liberty to make a mean speech about him then they both realized they liked each other after Liberty won. When they are at the prom, Damian and Liberty ditch their dates and go off. Liberty acted on her feelings and kisses him. They decided to keep it a secret, but Toby & Manny found out and told everyone. Emma broke up with Damian, and at their graduation, forgave Liberty because she doesn't want to give up six years of friendship. Mentions Season 8 Damian is mentioned by Emma and Manny in With or Without You as one of the guys for whom both of them had feelings. Appearances Trivia *Damian is the only regular not to pass 10 episodes. *Damian spent the shortest time as a regular (one season) along with Kelly Ashoona and Campbell Saunders (also one season), followed by Alex Nuñez, Mia Jones, Derek Haig, Johnny DiMarco, Bruce, Blue Chessex, Darcy Edwards, Declan Coyne, Zane Park, Wesley Betenkamp, Jake Martin, Marisol Lewis, Mo Mashkour, Tori Santamaria and Jack Jones (two seasons). * He appeared in the least amount of episodes as a regular (7 episodes). * He has been involved three girls who are really close friends: Manny, Liberty, and Emma. * He was the first of the regular students from Lakehurst to graduate. * He used to be friends with former classmate Drake Lempkey until he found out that Drake was responsible for the murder of J.T. Yorke. He then dropped their friendship. This was revealed in a deleted scene. (source) Quotes *Damian (to Emma): "No wonder she was your only friend. She's a saint to put up with your crap." - If You Leave *"It feels so weird that I used to be friends with him." (deleted scene) Relationships *Manny Santos **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Rock This Town (611) ***Broke Up: If You Leave (613) ****Reason: Manny believed that the relationship "fizzled out". **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Love is a Battlefield (703) ***Broke Up: Love is a Battlefield (703) ****Reason: The two had different beliefs on how to handle their schools. *Emma Nelson **Start Up: Got My Mind Set On You (715) **Broke Up: We Built This City (724) ***Reason: Damian cheated on her with Liberty Van Zandt. *Liberty Van Zandt (Hook-Up) **Start Up: We Built This City (724) **Broke Up: We Built This City (724) ***Reason: Liberty didn't want to lose her friendship with Emma. Interaction Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lakehurst High School students Category:Class of 2007